sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem! Noc, kiedy Pegaz tańczy
Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem! Noc, kiedy Pegaz tańczy (jap. 運命の出会い! ペガサスの舞う夜 Unmei no deai! Pegasasu no mau yoru) – 1 (128) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 4 marca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Chibiusę ze snu budzi wołanie. Podążając za głosem, który ją wzywa, idzie przez miasto. Nie wie skąd i od kogo on pochodzi, jednak ciekawość bierze górę nad rozsądkiem. Nagle dostrzega kryształowy las, a w jego sercu przepiękną postać – białego pegaza ze złotym rogiem. Otwiera szeroko oczy, a na twarzy pojawia się rumieniec. Jest onieśmielona blaskiem bijącym od stworzenia. Tymczasem on prosi ją, by nikomu nie wspominała o ich spotkaniu. Jako Mała Dama wyciąga nieśmiało rękę w jego kierunku i wówczas... dostrzega twarz Usagi. Dopiero teraz rozumie, że był to tylko sen. Chwilę później obie udają się w kierunku parku. Na miejscu zgromadziły się już tłumy ludzi, gdyż wszyscy chcą zobaczyć zaćmienie słońca, które zdarza się niezwykle rzadko. W takim dniu każdy oderwał się od swoich zajęć, nawet Motoki – przyjaciel Usagi i jej paczki, nie poszedł do Game Center Crown, w którym pracuje. Podekscytowanie nadchodzącym wydarzeniem nie przeszkadza jednak w słownych potyczkach między Usagi i Rei. Także Unazuki – siostra Motokiego, zwraca uwagę na zamyśloną Chibiusę i posądza ją o związek z tajemniczym chłopakiem, co wprawia Usagi i Mamoru w lekkie zakłopotanie. Jednak za chwilę wychodzi również na jaw, że sama Unazuki też się w kimś zakochała. Rozmowy urywają się w momencie, gdy rozpoczyna się zaćmienie. W tym samym czasie, gdy słońce zostaje całkowicie przysłonięte, a na ziemi panuje ciemność, z nieba spada namiot cyrkowy, lądując w samym środku Tokio. Nikt, prócz Usagi, nie dostrzega tego faktu, jednak ona nie widzi w tym nic podejrzanego. W tajemniczym namiocie odbywa się bowiem pokaz zakręconych cyrkowców. Demony naśmiewają się z braku ludzkiej spostrzegawczości, a chwilę później pojawia się odrażający stwór – Zirconia. Wzywa do siebie swoich podwładnych – Amazońskie Trio w skład którego wchodzą: Tygrysie Oko, Jastrzębie Oko oraz Rybie Oko. Wówczas okazuje się, że ich zadanie polega na poszukiwaniu ludzi z wyjątkowo pięknymi snami, w celu odszukania w nich tajemniczej postaci... Po spotkaniu, trio przesiaduje w barze i tam też debatują nad swoją pierwszą ofiarą. Wybór pada na Unazuki. Tymczasem w Fruits Parlor Crown, gdzie pracuje siostra Motokiego, niczego niepodejrzewająca dziewczyna jest poddawana gradowi pytań ze strony Chibiusy i Usagi, dotyczących jej obecnego chłopaka. Wieczorem Unazuki wraca do domu komunikacją miejską. W tym samym autobusie pojawia się Tygrysie Oko. Używając swoich sztuczek, aranżuje „przypadkowe” spotkanie, by oczarować dziewczynę. Traf chce, że w okolicy przebywają akurat Usagi i Chibiusa. Słyszą one rozpaczliwy krzyk Unazuki, która oczywiście zostaje zaatakowana. Obie natychmiast przemieniają się i ruszają na ratunek. Tymczasem wróg prezentuje nową technikę sprawdzania snów, poprzez wydobywanie zwierciadła. Zanim jednak udaje mu się wtargnąć w świat marzeń Unazuki, przybywają wojowniczki. Tygrysie Oko w odwecie wzywa lemura. Jest to lalka, która potrafi podzielić się na kilka części, a jednocześnie każdą z nich zaatakować wojowniczki. Jedna z nich przygniata Sailor Chibi Moon, a druga podnosi do góry Sailor Moon i usiłuje ją przebić na wylot ostrzem. Wtedy z odsieczą przychodzi Tuxedo Mask. Ratuje Sailor Moon i sam staje do walki z Tygrysim Okiem. Jednak wróg gra nieczysto i unieruchamia cień mężczyzny, przez co – także i jego samego. Wtedy już bez przeszkód zagląda w marzenia Unazuki. Szybko jednak rozumie, że dziewczyna nie posiada tego, czego on szuka. Wściekłość wywołana porażką powoduje, że postanawia pozbyć się wszystkich świadków, w tym także dziewczyny. I wtedy błaganie o pomoc zrozpaczonej Sailor Chibi Moon sprowadza na pole walki... pegaza! Daje on czarodziejkom moc, dzięki której zmieniają się w swoje Super wersje, a Usagi bez problemu pozbywa się laleczki. Odchodząc pegaz przypomina Chibiusie o dyskrecji i znika... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Unazuki Furuhata - Miyako Endō * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Karakuriko – Hinako Kanamaru Galeria Zapowiedź odc128.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep128 1.jpg Ep128 2.jpg Ep128 3.jpg Ep128 4.jpg Ep128 5.jpg Ep128 6.jpg Ep128 7.jpg Ep128 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Pegaz. en:Meeting of Fate! The Night Where a Pegasus Flies de:Das fremde Zirkuszelt Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii